


[Script Offer][F4M] The Service at Goth IHOP is Horrendous!

by fluff_cunningham



Series: Lewd Restaurant [3]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Face Slapping, Fsub, Gonewildaudio, Goth Girl, audio script, f4m - Freeform, gwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluff_cunningham/pseuds/fluff_cunningham
Summary: [Fsub][Rough Mdom]["Lewd Restaurant" Series][Public][Very Apologetic][Several "Sir" Mentions][Blowjob][Face Slaps][Deepthroating][Facial][Runny Makeup][Fingering][Orgasm Denial][Anal][Creampie]
Series: Lewd Restaurant [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062926
Kudos: 3





	[Script Offer][F4M] The Service at Goth IHOP is Horrendous!

By Reddit user u/fluff-cunningham. If you decide to fill this script, please remember to tag my username in the body of your post, as well as the comments! I only consent to audio adaptations being posted for non-commercial purposes, and as long as I am properly credited for my work.

This work is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial 4.0 International License. To view a copy of this license, visit http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/ or send a letter to Creative Commons, PO Box 1866, Mountain View, CA 94042, USA.

This script is made by adults, for adults. All characters are 18+ years of age.

Would you like to modify this script to better suit your style? Minor changes are perfectly fine, but please ask me before making major changes such as the setting, overall premise, etc.

Synopsis: With such incompetent staff, it's a wonder that Goth IHOP even stays in business! Fortunately your server has messed up one too many times today, and is forced by her manager to make amends however she can...

Speaker Tone/Personality: The speaker is one of Goth IHOP's servers. Her edgy appearance is just a front; she's actually quite nervous and submissive. Her inability to perform the job well doesn't help matters, and makes her feel even worse.

[setting is inside the local Goth IHOP, around noon]

[talking to your manager] Boss...I swear to you, that table was spotless when I finished! I don't know how it got so messy.

Maybe I knocked the syrup holder over as I was passing by. I---I'm not sure!

I'm so sorry, Boss. I promise I'll be more careful next time!

[short pause] Yes, I know said that last time...and the time before...and the other 12 times...but I SWEAR things will be different!

[short pause] You want me to stay at the front desk for now? Yes ma'am...and again, I'm really sorry!

[to yourself] Damn it, this job has been one fuck-up after another...can't I do ANYTHING right!?

I'm shocked they haven't fired me yet, but mostly glad. After all, where would I go?

Tomboy Outback wouldn't let me grow out my hair, the girls at FemDomino's Pizza were bullies, and...[shudder]...that week I spent at Yandairy Queen STILL gives me nightmares!

[sigh] From now on, I HAVE to do better! Otherwise I might have to apply at...McDonalds...ugh, no thanks.

[you spot the listener as he walks into the restaurant]

Another customer! Don't fuck this up, don't fuck this up...

[to listener] Ahem...hello Sir, and welcome to Goth IHOP, where the coffee's as black as my soul!

Ummm...what's with the strange look on your face? I get it, you must not have been here before!

The edginess and goth aesthetic is kind of our thing. All of Goth IHOP's employees look like me: jet-black hair, dark lipstick, black nail polish, a choker, some piercings...[giggle]...that's basically the company uniform!

Some girls go the extra mile and wear things like ripped tights or buckled boots, but that's a bit too much for me.

I can see how this might be super-weird to someone who isn't one of our regulars...anyway, will this be a party of one? Sounds good!

Looks like some tables are open, but...ummm...sorry. 

It's just that...my manager told me to stay at the front desk, but the other servers are busy. There's no one else to serve you!

Hopefully she won't be mad but...I'll wait your table, okay? Customers don't walk in very often, so I'm sure it'll be fine...I think...

Right this way, Sir! There's a nice window seat with your name on it!

[longer pause]

Are you comfortable? Great! While you're deciding on your order, do you want something to drink? [short pause] A Sprite with no ice? Sure thing!

[longer pause]

Here you are, Sir! One Sprite with no---huh? [short pause] What do you mean the glass is dirty!?

[nervously] I thought I grabbed a clean one for you...damn it, I must've reached into the dirty pile by accident...

I'm terribly sorry, Sir! I'll get another one right away!

[longer pause]

Okay, this time I made sure the glass was spotless before I---oh shit! [SFX of glass falling and/or breaking]

[nervously] Sir, I swear that was TOTALLY an accident! God, your shirt is such a mess...I'm so sorry!

Here are some napkins...umm, sorry again!

I know I've been saying that an awful lot, but I really mean it! Today's just been one of those days...[sigh]...like every other day...

So...did---did you want to order something now? [short pause] A full stack of pancakes? Gotcha, it'll be ready in a short while!

In the meantime, I'll try not to mess anything else up...

[time-skip, the pancakes are ready]

Thank you for being so patient with me, Sir! Here are the pancakes you ordered.

[short pause] [worried] P--Pardon me? The pancakes have WHAT on them!? Mold!?

That's impossible! We only use the freshest ingredients in this---oh my God...I can see it right there.

For fuck's sake...Sir, I don't know what to say. I'm sorry that your experience here hasn't been up to---WAIT! Where are you going!?

Please don't leave! I promise I'll make this right! Just give me a minute to speak with my manager, please!

[you leave to talk with your manager. This next part can be heard in the background, but you can leave it out if you like]

[to manager] I've been trying my hardest, but things just keep going wrong! Now he's about to leave, and I don't know what to do!

No Boss, PLEASE don't fire me! I'll do ANYTHING, just give me one more chance! However you want to fix this, I'll do it!

[short pause] Are...are you serious? Do you really think he'll go for that? He's handsome so I wouldn't mind, but...

N--No ma'am, I'm not refusing! Just leave it to me!

[you return to the listener]

[nervously] H--Hello again, Sir; thank you so much for waiting. I just finished speaking with my manager, and she wants me to make you a special offer.

Because of the mistakes I've made, I've been ordered to offer my body to you. If you accept, I'll become your personal fucktoy for the rest of the day.

You'll be free to take out your frustration on every inch of my body....within reason of course. If you don't want me, then we'll just refund your money and you can be on your way.

So which will you choose, Sir? The refund, or me? [short pause] Want me to get on my knees? [giggle] You must be choosing me, then.

[soft grunt] The carpet feels pretty soft...okay, what now Sir?

SFX [pants unzipping] Oh my....that's a pretty nice cock, if you don't mind me saying.

Want me to suck it? [some licking, followed by sucking]

I like the way it tastes! If only I'd met you before today...things would be so much better [giggle]

SFX [face slap] Sorry, Sir! Sometimes I talk too much...why don't you shut me up with your cock?

[improv blowjob]

Are you liking this, Sir? [sucking and slurping] Using my mouth for your pleasure?

[improv cont'd]

[giggle] Judging by those moans, I'd say things are going well!

Push my head down; make me take you even deeper.

[start gagging and choking a bit] It's okay Sir...I can take it...

[improv cont'd]

[gagging a bit] Your cock is twitching a LOT...can you cum in my mouth, Sir? Please?

SFX [face slap] Sorry, Sir! I know it's not my place to ask; I just wanted to feel your cum trickle down my throat...

[short pause] You...you wanna finish on my face!? But Sir, my makeup...

SFX [face slap] Sorry, I...I won't talk back again! Lemme jerk you off...

[improv to orgasm]

Damn, there's so much of it! I'm surprised none got in my eyes.

[sigh] Hours of putting on makeup, gone to waste...oh well.

I'm happy you enjoyed my mouth Sir, but I get the feeling you're not quite done with me yet.

[short pause] "Unzip my shorts?" Okay...[SFX of pants unzipping]...but what for?

[surprised moan] Oh, you're shoving your hand down there...makes sense...please be gentle!

[improv fingering]

Your fingers are so soft...

[moan] Yes, rub my clit....fuck!

[improv cont'd]

At this rate, you'll make me cum in no time...

[short pause] What's that? You want me to tell you when I'm close?

Will do, Sir...[moan]...will do...

[improv cont'd]

I gotta hump your fingers...this feels WAY too fucking good!

[improv cont'd]

[grunt] Fuck...fuck! S--Sir? I'm getting close! Please don't stop!

Wait...what are you doing!? Why did you take your fingers out!?

[short pause] "I'm not allowed to cum?" What do you mean I'm---

SFX [face slap] For--forgive me, Sir. You're right; I haven't earned it yet.

Thank you for reminding me of my place. So, what will you do with me now?

[short pause] You...want my ass? Certainly Sir, but what about lube?

SFX [face slap] I'm...sorry for asking...here, I'll bend over the table for you.

[grunt] Alright Sir, I'm as ready as I'll ever be!

[soft moan] Fuck...you're REALLY filling me up! I wasn't sure if I could take all of you.

Please go easy on me, Sir; I've only done anal a few times.

[improv anal]

I hope my ass is satisfying you Sir...[moan]...your cock's certainly satisfying ME...

[grunt] Yeah, grab my arms! Thrust into me even harder!

[moan] Oh fuck...

[improv cont'd]

I love being your personal fucktoy! They should make that my new job title. 

It's the only thing I'm good at, it seems [giggle]

[improv cont'd]

Sir...[moan]...I think I'm getting close again, and it feels like you are too!

Will I get to cum this time? Please say yes!

I know I haven't been perfect...but I've still been a good girl for you, haven't I?

YOUR good girl, isn't that right? YOURS. You own me today.

[short pause] [excitedly] You will!? Thank you, Sir! Thank you, thank you, thank you!

I hope we cum at the same time...feeling your load in my ass is gonna be SO awesome...

[improv to orgasm]

Yes...yes...thank you so much, Sir...

[panting]

I feel used in the best way possible...is there anything else you wanted to do to me?

[short pause] That's gonna be it? Well, you sure ended on a high note [giggle]

Hopefully this makes up for the shitty service I gave you today.

[sultry] If you ever wanna come back for something other than food, I'd be okay with it...

In any case, thanks for choosing Goth IHOP! We hope to see you again soon!

[to yourself] Well, I'd say that was a job well done! Maybe I should talk to my manager about switching roles...

This "personal fucktoy" thing could be a serious game-changer for us!


End file.
